Family Business
by Boa Pergunta
Summary: Dean e Sam descobrem que livrar Dean do pacto não é o bastante quando a morte de Lisa coloca Ben novamente no caminho dos irmãos Winchester...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta história se passa no final da terceira temporada e é preciso ter assistido ao episódio 02, "the kids are alright". **

**Não são levados em consideração os acontecimentos ocorridos após o segundo episódio da terceira temporada. **

**reviews são sempre bem vindas...**

* * *

9 a.m. Eldorado, Arkansas.

Sam e Dean estavam sentados frente a frente na mesa da lanchonete. Estavam cansados, mas aliviados. Finalmente o pesadelo tivera fim.

Finalmente haviam conseguido quebrar o pacto. Dean estava livre.

Sam passou um ano tentando. Não importava o quanto seu irmão relutasse, ele jamais teria desistido. Dean sentia orgulho do irmão. Sentia-se feliz, porque ele mesmo havia desistido há muito tempo, mas Sam jamais desistira dele. Nem no último minuto, Nem quando tudo parecia perdido.

No balanço daquele ano, podia-se dizer que até saíram no lucro. Tinham trabalhado mais do que em qualquer outro ano de suas vidas, tinham estreitado os laços entre eles, havia um entendimento que nunca houve antes. Ambos sabiam como era morrer (ou quase isso) e ter sua vida salva em troca da alma da pessoa que mais amavam. Ambos conheciam a sensação de honra, de gratidão, e de culpa que uma coisa assim poderia trazer, e isso era algo que só os dois poderiam entender. Mas no caso de Sam, ele não se sentia livre, apenas aliviado de sua culpa. Eles tinham conseguido salvar a vida e a alma de Dean. Por hora, era tudo que importava...

Mas Sam tinha uma expressão preocupada. Dean ergueu uma sobrancelha, tentando adivinhar o que aquela expressão poderia significar. Enfiou uma batata frita na boca, mastigando com a boca aberta, e com um ar matreiro começou:

- _Então, o que vamos fazer agora? Brasil?_

- _Não sei Dean. Quer dizer, estou muito feliz que esteja tudo acabado. Eu estava morrendo junto com você cara, eu juro. Mas aquilo que o demônio da encruzilhada disse não sai da minha cabeça.  
_  
- _Pare de se preocupar Sammy. Não se levam em consideração as palavras de um demônio prestes a ser destruído..._ – Dean foi um pouco reticente. Ele queria acreditar em si mesmo, mas também não conseguia tirar aquilo da cabeça. Depois de tudo pelo que já tinham passado, nada poderia ser pior. Só poderia ser paranóia de Sam.

- _Eu só queria ter certeza de que..._ – Sam foi interrompido quando o celular de Dean começou a vibrar em cima da mesa.

- _Alô?_ – Dean esboçou um sorriso, que se apagou imediatamente enquanto ele ouvia atentamente a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele estava tendo uma reação que Sam não sabia entender, diferente de qualquer outra. Eram más notícias, isso Sam podia dizer, seu irmão estava transtornado, em pouco mais de 10 segundos de conversa.

- O _quê? Tente se acalmar, por favor, você tem que ficar calmo._ – Dean tinha um misto de confusão e desespero em sua voz. Levantou-se e começou a andar em círculos ao redor da mesa. Sam gesticulava, tentando pedir uma pista sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas Dean não estava vendo nada.

- _É claro que eu posso ir, estou indo agora! Mas você tem que...Como? Se mudaram pra onde?_ – a garçonete se aproximava para servir mais café – _Você sabe dizer o endereço? _– Dean olhou em volta, tateando os bolsos, a mesa, então a garçonete, entendendo do que ele precisava lhe estendeu a caneta. Ele anotou na palma da mão o que a pessoa do outro lado da linha disse. – _Você tem que me ouvir. Fique calmo e ligue para o 911, agora! Eu já estou indo!  
_  
Ele enfiou a mão no bolso, pegou todas as notas que pode encontrar e jogou em cima da mesa, nem se deu ao trabalho de contar. Pegou sua jaqueta e saiu em disparada em direção ao carro. Sam estava atônito com a atitude do irmão, mal teve tempo de correr atrás dele e entrar no carro antes que Dean saísse cantando pneu.

- _Pra onde vamos? Quem era Dean? Porque você está desse jeito?_

- _Vamos pra Woodstock, na Georgia. Era Ben_ – disse Dean, com a voz embargada.

- _Ben? Você quer dizer seu quase filho Ben? O que houve? Ele está bem?_

- _Lisa está morta. Ben a encontrou morta._ – As frases saiam sem expressão, como se ele ainda estivesse entorpecido com o impacto da notícia.

- _Ela foi assassinada? Do que ela morreu? Ben te disse?  
_  
- _Sam, pelo amor de Deus!_ – gritou o mais velho – _O garoto acabou de encontrar a mãe morta! Acha que ele ia contar detalhes por telefone como se estivesse fazendo uma porra de fofoca? _– Estava descontrolado, confuso, assustado.

- _Me desculpe, é que...  
_  
- _De todas as pessoas, ele ligou pra mim.._.- Agora ele usava um tom mais calmo, quase sereno. Estava divagando, perdido em seus pensamentos. Sequer ouvia uma palavra do que Sam dizia. Tinha o olhar perdido num ponto fixo à frente na estrada e o pé direito afundado no acelerador.

5:45 p.m. Woodstock, Georgia.

Já era fim de tarde quando o Impala entrou na rua da pequena cidade. O dia estava nublado, (des)colorindo a paisagem de diferentes tons de cinza. Era fácil adivinhar a casa de Lisa. O movimento era intenso. Pessoas entravam e saiam, curiosos vindos de todos os lados chegavam com tortas e caçarolas, passavam a mão na cabeça de um garotinho na escada, depois voltavam a conversar sobre amenidades.

Dean sentiu um aperto no coração, uma angústia diferente de tudo que já tinha sentido quando viu a figura de Ben, sentado nos degraus da entrada da casa, com o queixo apoiado numa das mãos e o olhar triste, fitando hora o chão, hora a rua, impaciente, como se esperasse sua mãe voltar do trabalho.

Quando ergueu os olhos e viu o Impala estacionando do outro lado da rua, Ben se levantou num pulo e correu na direção do carro, assustando alguns vizinhos, que tentaram segurá-lo, pensando que talvez ele quisesse fugir. Ninguém foi rápido o suficiente, e assim que Dean desceu do carro tinha um garotinho de 9 anos pulando em seus braços, prendendo-se com as pernas ao redor dele.

De pé ao lado do carro, com um garoto que agora se desaguava em lágrimas no colo, sob o olhar de dezenas de curiosos, Dean se sentiu perdido, e ao mesmo tempo se sentiu em casa. Ben enfiava a cabeça em seu peito, soluçando sem parar. Abraçou o menino com força, não sabia se tinha outra coisa que pudesse fazer. Sentiu uma tristeza enorme, bem diferente das outras vezes em que se sentia triste, mais profundo, mais cinza, mais cruel.  
Ben chorava muito, com o rosto afundado nos ombros, peito e pescoço de Dean. Chorava como se tivesse esperado o dia todo pra derramar aquelas lágrimas. Como se só aquele homem pudesse compreendê-lo. Como se só dele não tivesse vergonha. Como se só ele merecesse compartilhar de suas lágrimas. Chorava no colo de Dean, como se aquele fosse o único colo que pudesse confortá-lo.  
Dean se sentia estranho. Estava triste por Lisa, estava angustiado, queria saber o que houve, mas não conseguiria perguntar. Não ousaria privar aquele menino de uma só lágrima que ele tivesse para derramar. Ele sabia muito bem que segurar as lágrimas na hora da dor era como comer um cachorro vivo, e depois deixar o cachorro comer você por dentro.

Nunca se imaginou numa situação assim. Não tinha planos, não recebido esse treinamento, não tinha decorado como agir. Sammy nunca chorava assim. Ele reclamava, resmungava, choramingava, mas nunca dessa maneira. Quando os dois passaram por essa situação eram pequenos demais pra entender. Dean conheceu muito pouco de sua mãe, jamais conseguiria entender a dor de Ben. Não entendia, mas ao poucos a tristeza tomou conta de sua mente, de seu corpo. Era como se Ben estivesse transferindo para ele toda sua dor, e Dean aceitava essa dor, aceitaria quantas vezes fosse preciso para que Ben não precisasse mais sentir. Não agüentava ver o sofrimento daquela criança. Chorou também. Deixou as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto. Sem lembrar que havia um mundo ao redor deles. Chorou a dor daquele menino de quem ele desejava de todo o coração ser pai. Chorou sua própria dor ao pensar em sua mãe, e em tudo que havia acontecido em sua vida depois da morte dela. Chorou de um jeito que jamais havia chorado. Sem desespero. Sem pressa. Apenas tristeza. Apenas cinza.

Sam assistia à cena.  
Paralisado do outro lado do carro, também tinha os olhos marejados...


	2. Chapter 2

Sam respirou fundo, secou os olhos. Depois daquele momento que acabara de presenciar, se deu conta de que ele precisaria segurar as pontas e ser o mais forte dessa vez, pra variar um pouco.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, embora não tivesse passado de alguns minutos, Ben se acalmou, parou de soluçar. Dean o colocou no chão. Secou seus próprios olhos, depois se abaixou, passando os polegares embaixo dos olhos de Ben. Sam deu a volta no carro e pousou a mão suavemente no ombro do menino.

- Ei... Vai ficar tudo bem, estamos aqui, ok?

Sam sentiu por aquele garoto um carinho imenso desde a primeira vez que o viu. Nunca comentou com Dean, pois sabia que isso o deixaria mais frustrado, mas ele queria de todo o coração ser tio daquele garotinho. Aquela miniatura de Dean, que se virou para ele e o abraçou, enlaçando suas costas com as mãozinhas pequenas. Sam hesitou, mas o abraçou também, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

O mais velho pegou as mochilas no porta-malas e trancou o carro, indo se juntar aos dois. Cada um segurou numa mão de Ben e se encaminharam para dentro.

Antes de entrarem, foram parados por uma vizinha. A senhora aparentava seus 55 anos. Tinhas os cabelos grisalhos presos num coque e óculos na ponta no nariz, usava um vestido florido até o joelho e um avental. Aparentemente estava tentando cuidar das coisas por ali.

- Graças a Deus vocês chegaram! Ben se recusa a falar conosco! Ele conversou com os paramédicos quando chegaram e depois não disse mais uma palavra! Vocês são parentes de Lisa? Precisamos que algum parente vá ao hospital liberar o corpo para o velório.

Dean mal terminou de ouvir o que a mulher disse, simplesmente a ignorou e entrou na casa, acompanhado de Ben.

- Infelizmente não somos parentes, apenas amigos de Lisa. Ah..uh..melhores amigos. Sou Sam, e aquele é meu irmão Dean. Mas creio que não tenhamos autorização para liberar o corpo. Não há nenhum parente a caminho para fazer isso? – Sam tentou ajudar, tomaria para si a responsabilidade dos assuntos práticos daquilo tudo.

- Oh, prazer, Norah – apressou-se em apertar a mão de Sam – Mas não sabemos filho. Lisa nunca recebeu visitas de parentes, nunca falou deles, a não ser de seus pais, que morreram quando ela era muito jovem. Tentamos perguntar a Ben, mas ele não quer conversar. Não podemos culpá-lo, não é? – Ela era uma senhora amável e gentil.

- Bem, talvez agora que Dean chegou ele consiga conversar um pouco e...

- Dean é o... Você sabe, o...?– começou a senhora meio sem jeito. – Não pude deixar de notar a semelhança e...

- Não! – Sam riu meio sem graça – Ele não é... É só que, Ben e ele são muito amigos, então acho que isso reflete um pouco – ele tentou explicar o que não tinha explicação.

- Oh sim, entendo. Mas se são tão amigos, porque nunca vieram visitar Lisa? E ela nunca falou de vocês?

- É que, na verdade somos detetives, estávamos trabalhando num caso há muito tempo, e precisávamos manter nossas identidades em sigilo. Inclusive, encerramos o caso há poucos dias e estávamos planejando uma visita, mas nunca esperávamos que fosse nessas circunstâncias. – Sam lamentou, sincero.

- Eu ainda não acredito que ela se matou. Ela estava tão feliz com Ben aqui, desde que se mudaram conquistaram toda a vizinhança. Era uma mãe dedicada, carinhosa, responsável.

Sam estava chocado. Suicídio? Isso era absurdo! Pediu licença para se juntar a Dean e Ben.

Quando entrou viu Dean sentado no primeiro degrau da escada, de frente para a sala de estar, Ben estava ao lado, tinha sua cabeça apoiada no ombro do mais velho. Sam dirigiu-se a eles, que estavam preocupantemente calados.

- Ei Dean, precisamos conversar. Lá fora – Disse Sam quase num sussurro, apontando Ben com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem Sam, podem falar na minha frente. Eu tenho algumas coisas pra contar também. – O menino tinha um tom calmo, e ao mesmo tempo muito sério.

- Tem certeza que quer falar sobre isso Ben? Você não precisa se não estiver preparado. – Dean estava muito preocupado com o garoto.

- Tenho, vamos para o meu quarto.

Subiram a escada que fazia um caracol em direção ao segundo andar da casa. No corredor à direita passaram pelo quarto de Lisa, que tinha a cama ainda desfeita, causando uma sensação incômoda nos três, e depois entraram no quarto de Ben.

O quarto tinha um armário embutido na parede, as portas azul-escuras com um pôster do Metallica. O papel de parede era todo com motivos de carros antigos e a cama era em forma de um carro de fórmula 1. Os irmãos olhavam ao redor, encantados. Sentaram-se lado a lado na cama, e Ben sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha, ficando de frente para eles.

- Então.. Eles precisam de algum parente, para liberar o corpo para o enterro. Parece que não tem ninguém a caminho. – Sam começou, sabia que não podiam evitar o assunto. - Por acaso você sabe se há alguém para quem possamos ligar Ben?

- Éramos só mamãe e eu. Meus avós morreram antes de eu nascer, e ela era filha única. Sempre me dizia que deveríamos ficar juntos porque só tínhamos um ao outro. Tem um casal de tios da mamãe vivos, mas eles moram na Alemanha e não os vemos desde que eu era bebê.

- Eu tenho certeza que a Sra. Norah dará um jeito nisso. - Disse Sam, sabendo que esse era o menor dos problemas. Na pior das hipóteses eles conseguirian enganar as pessoas no hospital e liberar o corpo.

- Norah? – questionou Dean intrigado

- Ela é vizinha. Parece que está cuidando de tudo.

- A Sra. Norah tomava conta de mim enquanto mamãe ia trabalhar. Ela foi a primeira a chegar aqui. Ela ajuda muito.

- Ben, ela me disse que sua mãe...Que ela...Ela se... – Sam não sabia como dizer.

- Se matou? Cortou os pulsos? Mas ela não se matou! Eu disse aos paramédicos que já encontrei mamãe daquele jeito, mas não é verdade! – Ben afirmou com muita certeza.

- O que? Porque diabos Lisa se mataria Sam? Porque ela deixaria Ben sozinho?

- Ela não se matou! – Ben repetiu, dessa vez em tom mais alto.

- Então o que houve? Porque você mentiu para os paramédicos? – Dean quis saber.

- Porque se eu dissesse a eles o que eu vi eles me mandariam pra um hospital de crianças malucas.

- Como assim? – Sam entendia cada vez menos.

- Não era minha mãe... Quer dizer, ela estava lá, em algum lugar, mas acho que tinha mais alguém dentro dela. Ela estava com os olhos estranhos quando se cortou. – Ben dizia as palavras com um olhar distante, como se estivesse revivendo a cena.

- Diferentes como? Todos pretos? Você viu quando ela se cortou? – Dean estava apreensivo com a idéia de Ben ter visto sua mãe morrer.

- Pretos não. Roxos. Como se fossem de vidro. Vidro roxo. Eu fui ao quarto dela, pra acordá-la, porque ela nunca acordava antes de mim no domingo. – Ben continuava distante. Falava cada palavra devagar, embargado com o nó que se formava em sua garganta cada vez que lembrava daquela cena – Ela estava no banheiro, e eu bati, perguntei se ela ia demorar. Ela me disse pra entrar. Estava na banheira, de pijama, dentro da banheira vazia, com aqueles olhos roxos. Eu perguntei o que ela tinha e ela disse "mamãe está presa aqui dentro, mas ela não pode fazer nada". Então pegou a gilete e começou a cortar os pulsos. Eu tentei correr para impedi-la, mas ela me olhou e eu fiquei grudado na parede. Não podia me mexer, nem podia gritar. Então ela cortou, cortou, e olhou sangrar. E me fez ver sangrar, eu não podia me mexer. Quando ela estava quase desmaiando os olhos roxos foram embora e ela me olhou e disse "eu te amo, ligue para o Dean". Então ela se foi... – As lágrimas corriam livremente dos olhos daquela criança. Aqueles olhos agora tão tristes que pareciam os de um adulto.

Dean e Sam lacrimejavam novamente, mas se contiveram. O que significava aquilo?

Sam pegou o celular e ligou para Bobby imediatamente. Falou por alguns instantes e comunicou:

- Bobby disse que vai investigar e liga de volta.

- Tudo bem. Vamos investigar o que pudermos por aqui. – Dean levantou-se decidido.

Sam ligou o EMF, Dean foi ao quarto de Lisa, seguido por Ben. Não precisou de muito.

- Sam, vem cá! - Dean gritou.

- O quê? Encontrou alguma coisa? – perguntou o mais novo, entrando rapidamente no quarto.

- Enxofre. Está por toda parte. Estamos lidando com um filho da mãe dos grandes – Disse Dean, indignado.

- Acha que pode ter possuído alguma das pessoas que estão aqui? Precisamos tirar Ben daqui...

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum! Vou ficar aqui e ajudar vocês! – Ben era um garotinho muito decidido.

- Ben, escuta, tem certas coisas que você é muito pequeno pra entender. Tem coisas horríveis que você nem pode imaginar e... – Sam tentava explicar com calma, mas foi interrompido.

- Ei! Eu não sou idiota, tá? Sou o mais inteligente da sala, tiro as melhores notas sem estudar, sou o melhor no futebol, sou o preferido das garotas e não gosto de "high school musical"! Então não me trate como criança!! – Bradou o pequeno, exigindo fazer parte daquilo.

Dean não pôde deixar de sorrir...

- Calma tigrão! Sam está tentando explicar que isso aqui pode ficar muito, muito assustador, mesmo para um herói como você! – Dean tinha um tom muito paternal, mas Ben não se convenceu.

- Eu não tenho medo!

- Ben, olha, eu não estou falando daquilo que enfrentamos quando nos conhecemos. Estou falando de coisas muito piores. São coisas perigosas, e eu não quero você em perigo.

- Mas eu não vou estar em perigo! Vou estar com você! Nada de mal vai me acontecer. Por que eu não posso ser como você? Por que eu não posso ir com vocês caçar a coisa que matou minha mãe? – Ben falava firme, quase bravo.

Dean ficou um momento atordoado. Então tentou articular uma resposta. Não conseguiu. Sam também estava espantado com a coragem dele. Aquilo parecia muito familiar...

* * *

Flashback 

Na sala de Bobby estão Dean, com aproximadamente 9 anos, Bobby, John, o Pastor Jim e o pequeno Sam.

- Vocês ficarão com Bobby até eu voltar, obedeçam a tio Bobby meninos, eu volto logo. – John passou a mão na cabeça de Dean, depois na de Sam, e se encaminhou para a porta.

De súbito, Dean gritou:

- Quero ir junto!

- Filho, você sabe que não pode ir. É perigoso. – John disse, com aquele seu jeito reticente.

- Mas eu não vou estar em perigo! Vou estar com você! Nada de mal vai me acontecer. Por que eu não posso ser como você? Por que eu não posso ir com vocês caçar a coisa que matou minha mãe?

Fim do flashback

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

Dean engoliu em seco. Talvez estivesse só fantasiando as lembranças. Mas Deus sabe quantas vezes disse algo semelhante ao velho John quando era garoto. Não sabia como responder, só conseguia se lembrar das palavras do pai:

- _Você não pode ir e ponto! Porque eu disse que é perigoso e você não vai. Está decidido!_ – seu tom saiu mais ríspido do que ele pretendia.

- _E você não pode decidir por mim! Você não é meu pai!_ _Não é meu pai nem nunca será!! Nunca! Ainda bem!!_– Ben gritou e correu para seu quarto, batendo a porta com toda força que lhe restava depois de tudo que aconteceu.

- _Ben!!_ – Aquilo doeu mais do que um chute nas "jóias da família".

- _Dean, deixa_ – Sam parou o irmão, espalmando as mão em seu peito para impedir que ele corresse atrás de Ben. – _É melhor esperar ele se acalmar. Não vai conseguir forçá-lo a aceitar tudo isso numa boa. Ele é uma criança, não se esqueça disso. _

- _É, você tem razão. Acho que incorporei John Wichester ali. Eu não devia ter falado assim com ele. _– Dean ponderou, não sabia se estava mais chateado pela forma como falou com Ben ou por tê-lo ouvido jogar em sua cara que ele nao era seu pai.

- _Vou pegar um café para nós, sente aí e se acalme um pouco que eu já volto._

Apenas um aceno com a cabeça. Se Sam conhecia bem o irmão aquilo era um "tanto faz". Desceu as escadas pensando que aquilo estava tomando proporções ineperadas. Subiu poucos minutos depois. Dean ainda estava sentado na cama de Lisa, a cabeça abaixada, as mãos se cruzando na nuca.

- _Sei que você está nervoso, que Ben mexe muito com você, que te magoou ouví-lo gritar que você não é o pai dele. Você pode negar, você pode esbravejar, mas eu te conheço bem e sei que você está confuso, está decepcionado. Quer falar sobre isso?_

- _Não. Quem gosta de drama é você, eu estou bem, ele é só um garoto, não diz as coisas por mal. E além do mais, nós temos muito trabalho por aqui. A começar por tirar essas pessoas daqui e investigar o resto da casa._ – Dean respondeu de pronto, evitando demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção.

- _Certo, eu vou esvaziar a casa e você vai falar com Ben. Acho que deveríamos deixá-lo com Norah, pelo menos esta noite. _

- _Nâo, acho que não, quero vigiá-lo bem de perto. E essa vizinha me parece bem abelhuda, não podemos correr nenhum risco, principalmente o de ela arrancar uma confissão de Ben, e a vizinhança toda ficar sabendo que ele mentiu para os paramédicos._

_- É, nisso você tem razão, mas Ben é bem esperto, diga à ele para não contar nada, deixamos Norah tomar conta dele enquanto investigamos a casa, depois o trazemos para dormir e passamos a noite de olho nele, pode ser?_

_- Acho que sim, vou falar com ele_

Dean disse isso já à caminho da porta. Sam revirou o bolso atrás de uma identidade de investigador policial e desceu as escadas para solicitar às pessoas que se retirassem. Dean bateu na porta no quarto de Ben. Nenhuma resposta. Bateu mais forte. Nada. Abriu a porta, não estava trancada. Ben estava deixado na cama, encarando o teto, os olhos fixos no lustre, respirava devagar e profundamente.

- _Ben, posso entrar?_ – Dean usou o tom mais amigável que pôde. Estava se sentindo culpado por ter sido rude com o menino num dia como aquele.

- _Pode, claro._ – Ben também parecia disposto a fazer as pazes.

- _Ei amigão, você tem uma quarto muito legal sabia?_ – Dean começou a puxar conversa com cuidado, enquanto sentava na beirada da cama, ficando ao lado de Ben.

- _Eu também sinto muito_.

- _Fico feliz que você me entenda_ – As palavras saíram entre um meio sorriso. Gurizinho inacreditável...

- _Me desculpe por gritar com você Dean, eu não quis dizer aquilo. Você é meu único amigo, e eu ficaria muito feliz se você fosse o meu pai, mas você já é meu herói, um herói é melhor que um pai, não é?_

O garoto era uma incógnita para Dean. Algumas vezes parecia tão maduro para sua idade, mas em outras, tinha a inocência de uma criança anos mais nova.

_- Nesse caso, eu quero ser sempre seu herói. –_ Passou a mão nos cabelos do menino – _Eu também sinto muito por ter sido tão duro com você, mas eu me preocupo com você, quero que você esteja seguro. _

_- Eu sei Dean, eu sei. _

_- Trégua?_

Dean ofereceu a mão a Ben, que apertou firme e depois pulou para o seu colo.

- _Daqui a pouco vai escurecer, eu sei que isso é coisa de crianças medrosas, mas eu não queria dormir sozinho no meu quarto. Será que você dormiria aqui comigo?_ – Ben perguntou, com medo que Dean achasse que ele era um maricas, mas ele tinha mais medo ainda de ficar sozinho, precisava pedir.

- _Podemos fazer melhor, você dorme no hotel conosco, assim não precisa ficar aqui onde tanta coisa ruim aconteceu, e ainda pode assistir televisão até tarde, o que me diz?_

_- Seria demais! Já podemos ir?_

_- Bom, eu e Sam precisamos resolver algumas coisas aqui, mas se você ficar com a Sra. Norah por algum tempo e se comportar direitinho nós podemos ir em poucas horas!_

_- Tudo bem, promete que não vão demorar?_

_- Prometo! _

Sam e Dean voltavam para a casa de Lisa, depois de deixar Ben comendo uma travessa de biscoitos com a vizinha, quando o celular de Sam tocou.

- _Ei Bobby! O que descobriu?_ – Depois disso Sam permanceu por uns dois minutos apenas emitindo alguns sons para confirmar que estava ouvindo o que Bobby dizia e desligou o telefone.

- _E então?_

- _Bobby está à caminho. Ele encontrou presságios demoníacos por todo o país, um rastro de possessões que vem atravessando meio país, uma cidade após a outra, mas nada além de roubos e outros pequenos delitos praticados por pessoas acima de qualquer suspeita. Parece que esse demônio estava brincando, fazendo um aquecimento para então mostrar à que veio._ – Sam disse meio que sem expressão. Isso estava ficando mais e mais confuso.

- _Sam, nada está fazendo sentido aqui! Eu vou entrar e ver se tem algo na casa que possa nos dar uma pista. Você tenta obter informações de qualquer fonte, todas as fontes, tudo que possa estar ligado à esse demônio, se é que é um só! – _Dean disse extremamente nervoso, jogando as chaves do carro na direção do irmão, que as agarrou prontamente.

- _Claro, eu volto logo._

Dean entrou e começou a vistoriar a casa, mas logo percebeu que aquilo não levaria à nada. Fosse quem fosse o demônio, não estava mais lá, e o máximo que deixou foram traços de enxofre, não adiantava procurar nada ali. Pegou em sua mochila o computador de Ash que Sam tinha conseguido consertar e começou a mapear os presságios demoníacos, anotando coisas sem parar. Depois de algum tempo achou que era o suficiente, já começava a escurecer e Dean decidiu buscar Ben e depois encontrar Sam. Os dois caminharam até o centro, o que não levou mais do que 15 minutos. Entraram numa lanchonete e Dean ligou para o irmão. Falaram-se rapidamente.

Ben não quis comer, já tinha comido bastante na casa da Sra. Norah. Dean devorava as últimas batatas de seu prato quanso Sam chegou.

- E_i, as notícias não são boas cara. _

_- Eu sei Sam, rastreei o demônio através do lap top do Ash. Parece que veio traçando uma cruz invertida pelo caminho até aqui, onde o desenho se fecha no mapa. Isso não pode ser bom!_

_- Dean, é muito pior. Por onde ele passou, além dos pequenos delitos, houveram mortes, aparentemente nomais. Mas há um padrão. Sempre onde o demônio passou, sempre uma mulher. Sempre mãe solteira. Sempre filhos meninos. Sempre sem família para cuidar do garoto. _

_- Deixe-me adivinhar – _disse Dean sarcástico – Elas _sempre morreram na frente dos filhos, e os filhos sempre alegam ter visto olhos roxos? _

_- Exato._

Ben observava a conversa atentamente. Estava assustado, morrendo de medo, mas não deixaria isso transparecer para Dean. Ele já havia pedido para dormir não dormir sozinho em seu quarto, não teria mais nenhum momento de fraqueza.

O celular de Sam tocou de novo, ele rapidamente explicou à Bobby como chegar na lachonete.

Depois que Bobby e Sam terminaram de jantar eles foram para um motel próximo dali. Sam e Bobby dividiram um quarto e Dean ficou em outro com Ben.

Sam tomou um banho rápido, depois foi a vez de Bobby, que saiu do banheiro recapitulando os fatos. Sam não conseguiu mais segurar o que estava lhe atormentando há dias.

- Então foi aí que Ben encon...

- Bobby! – Sam interrompeu, nervoso.

- O que?

- Tem uma coisa que não mencionamos.

- E o que seria?

- _No dia em que Dean se livrou do pacto, quando eu achava que não tinha mais esperanças, eu chamei o demônio da encruzilhada para oferecer minha alma também. Caso não pudesse trocá-la pela vida de Dean eu simplesmente daria, e iria com ele. Não podia deixá-lo sozinho nessa. Mas aí aconteceu tudo aquilo, e quando Dean estava apontando o colt para ela, ela disse que éramos idiotas, que estava tudo fácil demais para nós, e que não havia terminado, estava apenas começando. Não consigo parar de pensar nisso. E não consigo parar de achar que tem algo a ver com a morte da Lisa. _- Sam falava rápido, Bobby mal conseguia acompanhar o raciocínio do rapaz. – _Quero dizer, foi mesmo fácil você não acha Bobby? Não acha que tem mais alguma coisa por trás disso? _

_- Sam! Qual é o problema de vocês?? Isso virou algum tipo de vício pra essa família? por que diabos vocês não conseguem ficar longe das encru..._

_- Bobby! Tudo bem! Eu sei, eu sei que somos malucos, inconsequentes e merecemos uma surra!! eu sei!! Mas agora já passou, e não há tempo pra discutir isso! Essa não é a questão!! Quero que você diga o que acha que ela quis dizer?_

_- Olha Sam, eu tenho que dizer que achei mesmo estranho quando você me contaram. Nunca ouvi dizer que um pacto fosse desfeito através de um simples ritual indígena, mas como nós sabemos pouco perto do imenso conhecimento deles, e no final das contas deu certo, eu não questionei - _Ele dizia as frases entre profundas inaladas de ar, tentando se acalmar - _Como vocês puderam esconder de mim o que foi dito? Isso é muito importante! – _Estava definitivamente consternado.

- _Eu sei Bobby, eu sei... _

No quarto ao lado, Ben e Dean estavam no banheiro. Lado a lado, em frente ao espelho, Ben em cima de uma cadeira. Escovavam os dentes sincronizadamente, parecia ensaiado Até na hora de cuspir. Dean ensinou Ben como fazer a barba, com espuma de barbear e as costas do barbeador, o que fazia a simulação perfeita. Ben seria rápido e eficiente na hora de se barbear, assim como Dean. Ben aprendeu como espalhar a loção pós-barba nas bochechas e pecoço, e como quando ele tivesse barba para fazer de verdade, aquele processo iria areder um pouco.

Depois da higienização completa, Dean colocou Ben na cama e deitou na sua. Apagou a luz do quarto e programou a televisão para desligar em 30 minutos.

- _Boa noite Ben. _

_-Boa noite Dean. _

Dean rolava na cama, não conseguia dormir. Quando começava a cochilar sonhava com os últimos acontecimentos, acordava. A televisão desligou, deixando o quarto numa escuridão completa. Dean ouvia Ben se mexendo na cama ao mesmo tempo em que ele próprio se mexia.

- _Dean? está dormindo? _– Ben tinha a voz receosa.

- _Estou, profundamente. -_ Respondeu Dean, num tom de deboche.

O garoto riu. Depois ficou em silêncio, como se estivesse criando coragem para dizer.

- _Ben?_

-_Sim?_

_-Estou com um pouco de medo, será que você poderia deitar aqui comigo? Sabe, só até eu dormir, por favor? _

Ben riu novamente e passou num piscar de olhos para baixo da coberta de Dean, aninhando-se em seu peito. Dean abraçou o menino e ficou dedilhando seus cabelos até perceber que sua respiração era profunda e regular. Passou a noite acordado, velando o sono de Ben.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A partir daqui deve-se assumir que após o episódio 3x12, "just in bello", os garotos tiveram sua ficha removida da ****lista de procurados do FBI, e não foram dados como mortos. **

**Peço desculpas porque sei que este cap. está meio chato, mas são informações importantes...Nos próximos eu prometo que a "ação" vai começar! **

**Reviews são sempre bem vindas **

* * *

Sam acordou com os primeiros raios de sol. Tinha dormido mal, revirado na cama a noite toda. Deixou os olhos se acostumarem com a luz da manhã, então finalmente levantou. Bobby já estava acordado, sentado na beirada de sua cama. 

- _Bom dia._ – disse Sam, ainda meio preguiçoso.

- _Bom dia filho_. – Era evidente que Bobby não havia pregado o olho.

- _Está tudo bem? Você está com uma cara péssima. _

_- Sabe Sam, não consigo parar de pensar em Ben. Parece que o tempo voltou 20 anos. Quando vocês me contaram sobre ele, eu nunca pude imaginar que ele era assim, a cópia do Dean. Como é que vocês tem certeza de que Ben não é filho dele?_

_- Não é que tenhamos certeza, mas Lisa disse que não. Dean perguntou à ela na ocasião, ela não tinha razão pra mentir, Dean estava feliz com idéia na época._

_- Não sei..É só que... acho que eles deveriam fazer um exame de DNA, só para ter certeza. _

_- Olha Bobby, confesso que eu mesmo chego a duvidar que Ben não seja meu sobrinho, mas não é uma boa hora pra pensar nisso._

_- Não é??Sam, o que vocês pensam em fazer com o garoto? Vão mandá-lo pra adoção? Vão deixá-lo com a vizinha?Talvez vocês não tenham percebido, mas ele já está sob a responsabilidade de vocês! _

_- É, você está certo, mas sinceramente, não sei como dizer isso ao Dean. Nunca vi meu irmão tão desconcertado com uma situação. Ele só parece estar sob controle quando Ben está por perto! _

_- Pra mim esse é mais um motivo pra tirar essa dúvida. Se é que ela existe, porque se eu duvido de alguma coisa, é de que esse garoto não seja do Dean. _

Batidas na porta interromperam a conversa. Sam abriu a porta para o irmão, que entrou com dois pacotes de papel pardo, e foi tirando copos de café e panquecas, colocando tudo em cima da pequena mesa no canto do quarto. Ben entrou logo em seguida, com mais alguns pacotes. Repetiu os gestos de Dean. Bobby e Sam observavam boquiabertos.

- E_spero que todo mundo goste de panquecas. Eu prefiro mil vezes panqueca do que cereal. - _Disse Ben, num tom amistoso e íntimo, deixando mesmo Dean um pouco constrangido.

_- Sam, você que é o "advogado" da família, me diga o que acontece num caso como o de Ben? Há pouco Norah me ligou, disse que uma assistente social esteve lá logo cedo, e passará novamente à tarde. Ou se preferirmos, podemos levar Ben e conversar com ela em seu escritório. – _Dean despejou as palavras enquanto tirava as coisas dos pacotes e se servia, como se não estivesse nem um pouco preocupado. Mas Sam conhecia bem aquele tom...

_- É difícil dizer Dean, não sei como não pensei nisso antes. É claro que uma assistente social viria interferir nesse caso, já que não há família para tomar conta dele. Mas o que pode acontecer eu não sei. Primeiro temos que encontrar a certidão de nascimento de Ben, pra ver se consta o nome do pai, e depois temos de ouvir o que a assistente tem a dizer. Aí então é que vamos pensar em alguma coisa. _

_- Certo, certo, vamos tomar café e cuidar desse assunto primeiro, caráter de urgência. O Dem..bem, você sabe o quê fica pra depois. - _Dean disse, encerrando o assunto.

Todos tomaram café da manhã em silêncio e rapidamente, se aprontando em seguida para voltar para a casa de Lisa. Não era uma distância muito grande, apenas alguns minutos e o impala estacionava na frente da casa. Norah, que ouviu o barulho do carro foi encontrá-los.

_- Olá meninos! Er..Ãh...Olá Senhor? _– Dirigindo-se ao mais velho, quando o viu sair do carro.

- B_obby, me chame só de Bobby. _

_- Ah, como quiser Bobby. _– Norah mostrou seu melhor sorriso, tentando dissipar o momento ligeiramente embaraçoso. – _Dean, Sam, a assistente social deixou o cartão, aqui está. Ela encheu os vizinhos de perguntas, disse que o hospital a mandou, em nome da empresa onde Lisa trabalhava, que cobriu todas as despesas e conseguiu liberar o corpo para o funeral. Também precisamos falar disso. _

_- Norah, vamos fazer o seguinte, Sam e Bobby ficam e conversam com a senhora sobre esses detalhes do funeral, e eu vou levar Ben para ver essa assistente social, certo? – _Dean foi rápido, até um pouco rude. Ele não conseguia simpatizar com Norah, isso era fato.

-_Ah, claro, claro filho, você está certo. A moça parecia mesmo ter assuntos urgentes para tratar. _

_- Ok, Estamos indo. – _Disse Dean, copiando o telefone e o endereço da assistente social no verso de um recibo, e em seguida estendendo o cartão original para o irmão -_ Sam, se eu não te ligar em 1 hora vá até lá. _

_- Dean, tem certeza que quer fazer isso sozinho? O Bobby pode..._

_- Sam, pode deixar, está tudo bem. – _E dizendo isso dirigiu-se ao carro, seguido por Ben, que esteve só observando a cena, sem dizer uma palavra.

O escritório ficava no centro da pequena cidade. Na recepção havia uma mesa, alguns papéis sobre ela, um telefone, uma campainha. Dean estendeu a mão para apetar o botão, mas foi interrompido por Ben, que fez um gesto na direção da campainha.

- _Posso? – _O garoro perguntou com um ar tão infantil que era difícil acreditar que se tratava de Ben..

- _Claro! Mas aperte várias vezes, faça ela ficar irritada! – E c_om um sorriso tão infantil quanto o de Ben, Dean afastou a mão do botão.

Dean havia se esquecido de como as crianças podem ficar contentes com coisas tão simples. Enquanto Ben se divertia com a campainha, ele lembrou-se de como Sam saía correndo para atender ao telefone, ou como ficava feliz quando Dean ou John lhe davam o valor exato em dinheiro e deixavam que ele "pagasse" a conta.

Seu devaneio foi interrompido por uma voz feminina. A mulher que surgiu de trás de um biombo que fazia as vezes de porta para um outro ambiente disse:

- O_lá, em que posso ajudá-los?_

_- Eu estou procurando por...pela..- _Revirando o bolso da camisa, encontrou o papel – _Louise Courson, assitente social. _

_- Louise Courson, muito prazer. Sem querer parecer repetitiva, mas, em que posso ajudá-los? – _A mulher respondeu num tom brincalhão, fazendo sinal para que sentassem. Ela parecia bem jovem pra uma assistente social. Dean não arriscaria um palpite maior do que 23 anos. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos, lisos e com leves cachos nas pontas. Era alta, mais de 1,75m, com certeza. Os olhos eram de um tom castanho acinzentado, tinha o nariz pequeno e arrebitado, os lábios um pouco finos, e as sobrancelhas num desenho bem arqueado, o que lhe dava um aspecto um pouco arrogante, apesar da simpatia que ela já havia demonstrado.

- _Bem, você esteve hoje mais cedo procurando por ele – ­_Apontou Ben com um aceno de cabeça – _Ben Braeden. A mãe dele faleceu ontem de manhã, eu acredito que seja sobre isso. _

_- Ah, Ben, claro! É sobre isso sim! A empresa onde Lisa trabalhava entrou em contato comigo à pedido do hospital. Parece que não havia nenhum parente para tomar conta dele, e... Espere, você por acaso é o.._

_- Não, não sou. Sou só amigo da família. _

_- Uh, claro, ok. Mas como eu disse, parece que não havia nenhum parente. Mas nós acabamos descobrindo um casal de tios da Lisa, que moram na Alemanha. Consegui entrar em contato com eles logo depois que fui procurar por Ben hoje cedo. Eles estão vindo pra cá. Chegarão dentro de um ou dois dias. _

_- Mas eu nem conheço esses tios! Eu não quero ir morar na Alemanha! _

_- Ben, eu sei que você está passando por um momento muito delicado, mas acredite, estamos fazendo tudo por seu bem. Pra começar, nignuém disse que você vai morar na Alemanha. Mas sendo eles os únicos parentes seus de que temos notícias, tivemos que entrar em contato. Só quando eles chegarem é que poderemos conversar melhor e encontrar a melhor solução. _

_- Mas que outra solução poderia ter? - _A pergunta saiu num tom de súplica, o que não era a intenção de Dean, mas já tinha saído, e ele estava mesmo apavorado com a idéia de Ben ir morar do outro lado do mundo.

- _Me desculpe, mas em primeiro lugar senhor...?_

_- Dean, Dean Winchester, sem o senhor, por favor. _

_- Muito bem, Dean. Em primeiro lugar, é difícil dizer ao certo qual é a solução diante de uma tragédia dessas. Nós temos mesmo que esperar os tios dele chegarem. Eu compreendo que você é amigo da família, mas até que os responsáveis legais por Ben chegem, ele deve ficar sob a guarda do Estado. _

_- Como disse? - _Dean parecia perplexo.

- _Sob a guarda do Estado, Dean. Ele terá de ficar num lar para crianças até que os responsáveis legais cheguem – _Louise não parecia nem de longe satisfeita em dizer isso, mas estava apenas cumprindo com o protocolo.

- _Mas eu não quero ir pra um orfanato! – _Ben finalmente se manifestou. ­– _Eu não quero! Eu sei que todo mundo que vai pra lá fica lá pra sempre! Eu quero ficar com o Dean! Ele pode cuidar de mim! Não pode Dean? – _Ben voltou o olhar para Dean, encarando o homem que considerava seu herói com os melhores olhos de cachorrinho perdido que podia, sem saber o quanto isso era kriptonita para o "Superman".

Dean hesitou. Tentou responder. Engasgou. Foi salvo por Louise.

- _Olha Ben, eu sei que Dean adoraria tomar conta de você. Mas não é assim que as coisas são. Infelizmente, para a justiça ele não pode ser respnsável por você, porque não é seu parente, entende? _

_- Mas isso não é justo! Tem que ter outro jeito! E se meus tios não vierem? Eu não quero ficar num orfanato pro resto da vida!_

_- Olha Louise, deve haver algum jeito de eu ficar com ele só até os tios deles chegarem. Não acha que ele já passou por traumas demais? Se são só uns dois dias, qual o problema? Eu tenho certeza que você pode conseguir uma autorização, alguma coisa, hã? – _Dean usou um tom calmo, tentou fazer a voz ficar um pouco mais rouca e sorriu. Aquele sorriso matador que ele sabia bem que era único, e infalível.

- _Pra ser bem sincera, a única maneira é conseguir uma autorização dos próprios responsáveis legais e..._

_- Isso demora muito? Eu posso falar com eles. Se eles falarem inglês é claro, porque ainda não estudei alemão na escola. – _Disse Ben, num surto de empolgação.

- _Bom, se eles tiverem uma assinatura eletrônica reconhecida pelo governo americano pode levar apenas minutos pela internet. Mas eu não creio que eles irão autorizar Dean, eles nem sabem quem você é. _

_- E eles também não sabem quem é o Ben! Eles viram esse garoto quando ele nasceu e depois nunca mais! Isso não quer dizer muita coisa, quer?_

_- É, você tem razão nisso. Eu vou ligar para eles, mas não posso garantir que vão aceitar. _

_- Tudo bem, nós esperamos – _Disse Ben, abrindo um sorriso tão sedutor quanto o de Dean.

Enquanto se recostava na cadeira, as mãos se cruzavam na nuca, e as pernas se estiravam em cima da mesa. Dean, sem perceber, fez extamente os mesmos movimentos. Louise já havia discado o número, mas ao assistir aquela cena que parecia ter sido ensaiada, colocou o telefone de volta no gancho. Abriu a pasta que estava em cima da mesa, tirou todas as folhas, até que encontrou a que procurava. Leu. Leu mais uma vez.

- _Não é possível_ – Murmurou para si mesma. - _Dean, se importa de vir aqui um minuto?- _Disse, dessa vez em alto e bom som, se encaminhando para uma canto da sala, onde Ben não pudesse ouví-los.

Dean levantou-se rapidamente, se perguntando se por acaso ela teria mudado de idéia ou o quê. Lançou um olhar afirmativo na direção de Ben, como que pedindo para que ele tivesse que calma que tudo ficaria bem.

- _O que houve? Por que não ligou pra eles?? – _Disse Dean, quase num sussuro, entrando ndo clima de segredo que Louise havia começado.

- _Dean. Eu quis conferir a certidão de nascimento. _

_- Conferir o que?_

_- Pai desconhecido. Pensei que talvez ela pudesse ter colocado o nome na certidão e isso tivesse me escapado porque todo mundo estava afirmando que eles não tinham mais ninguém. Mas não, ela declarou o pai como desconhecido. _

_- E daí?_

_- E daí que eu quero saber se você a Lisa tiveram um caso. _

_- Uh,Ah...Por que isso agora?_

_- Tiveram ou não??mais ou menos 10 anos atrás? Tempo suficiente para você ser o pai?_

_- Sim, mas isso não quer di..._

_- Ótimo, eu vou fazer a ligação e solicitar a permissão dos tios, e você vai agora pra clínica fazer um exame de DNA._

_- Mas Louise, Lisa me garantiu que Ben não era meu. E Deus sabe como eu queria que fosse, ela não tinha porque mentir. Se ela disse que não é, é porque não é. Infelizmente. _

_- Só que eu não consigo engolir isso. Você já reparou que esse menino é sua cópia? Ele é você, em tudo,"ipsis literis"!_

_- Eu sei, mas acho que é porque ele se espelha em mim e..._

_- Chega de mas, ok? Se você não tem nenhuma dúvida o problema é seu. E se está se recusando a fazer o exame provavelmente não se importa tanto com Ben como eu presumi. Então aqui está o trato: Eu só ligo pros tios se você fizer o exame. Estamos entendidos?_

Dean fez uma careta.

- _É, estamos. – _O tom foi contrariado, mas a verdade é que Dean estava vibrando por dentro.

- _Ótimo! – S_orriu, vitoriosa.

- _Ótimo! – _Fechou a cara, vencido.

Virou de costas para Louise e com um gesto de cabeça informou Ben que estavam saindo. Ele não questionou, apenas se levantou e seguiu Dean à caminho da porta. Enquanto caminhavam Louise os acompanhava com os olhos.

- _Ben, você tem medo de agulhas?_

-_ Desde que elas não sejam enfiadas no meu corpo, não! _

- _Então vamos conversar sobre superar os medos..._

Ela riu. Era o homem mais charmoso que já tinha visto. Pensou consigo mesma que se ele fosse um pouquinho mais alto e tímido transaria com ele ali mesmo, no banheiro do escritório. Ou quem sabe em cima da mesa. Ou no balcão da pequena cozinha ali atrás do biombo. Ficou vermelha por conta de sua mente poluída. Depois riu novamente. Cinco minutos mais tarde, já recomposta e com o telefone em mãos ela andava pela sala enquanto ouvia o tom de chamada.

- _Alô?_ _Oi Sra. Emma, é Louise, mais uma vez._ _Isso, exato. Bem, eu gostaria de conversar com a senhora sobre a possibilidade de Ben não ficar sob a guarda do Estado, e sim com um amigo de Lisa, até a Sra. e o Sr Hanz chegarem..Eu entendo, mas Ben parece gostar muito e confiar nele, eu acredito que é melhor do que o menino ficar entre estranhos, pelo menos por hora e..O nome dele? É Dean, senhora. Dean Winchester. Como? Ah, claro, ótimo. A senhora tem uma assinatura eletrônica reco..Ah, sim, a senhora é cidadã americana, claro! Então eu lhe mandarei a carta de autorização por e-mail e a senhora me responde com a assinatura criptografada. Claro, nos vemos em breve. Até mais. _

Louise desligou o telefone e se deixou cair na cadeira, pensativa. A simples menção do nome Dean Winchester teria feito a Sra. Emma mudar de opinião ou ela estava imaginando coisas?


	5. Chapter 5

Sam e Bobby pegaram as xícaras de café oferecidas por Norah. A casa da senhora era ampla e iluminada. A mobília era antiga, mas de bom gosto.

- _Então Sam, Lisa trabalhava na filial de uma grande corporação, dava aulas de yoga e ginástica laboral para todos os funcionários, desde os gerentes até as moças do café. Todos gostavam muito dela, e por isso providenciaram tudo que era preciso para o funeral. O enterro será hoje às 5h da tarde._

_- Entendo. Ainda bem que a empresa cuidou de tudo. Seria difícil conseguirmos autorização para liberar o corpo e tratar desse tipo de burocracia. _

_- Nem me diga. Só o que me preocupa é Ben. Não sei se ele está preparado para isso. Desde que vocês chegaram parece que ele ficou calmo, se não fosse pela tristeza nos olhinhos dele eu diria que nada aconteceu. Mas não sei, parece que ele está bloqueando o que aconteceu, e assistir ao funeral pode fazer muito mal à ele..._

_- Norah, você está dizendo que Ben não deve assistir ao funeral da própria mãe? – _Sam perguntou, estava um pouco chocado.

_- Bem querido, foi só uma coisa que me passou pela cabeça. Quem deve decidir isso é o próprio Ben, ou a assistente social, não é? – _Tentou não parecer intrometida.

- _É, acho que sim. _

_- Você sabe o que será feito da casa? Era propriedade de Lisa ou era alugada? – _Bobby quis saber.

- _A casa era de Lisa, mas não sei o que será feito. Ben deve herdá-la não é? _

_- É, provavelmente. Nesses casos o imóvel fica no nome da criança, e só pode ser vendido quando ele atingir a maioridade, ou pelo responsável legal. Que no caso, eu não faço idéia de quem seja. - _Respondeu Sam, lembrando da aulas em Stanford.

_- Acha que posso adotá-lo?- _Norah perguntou, maravilhada com a idéia. – _Sabe, eu não tive filhos, e gosto tanto de Ben, poderia criá-lo como meu filho! E vocês podem vir visitá-lo sempre, é claro! _

- _Olha Norah, não se isso seria possível por enquanto e... – _Foi interrompido pelo toque do celular – _Oi_ _Dean, e então?_

_- Hey Sammy, adivinha? – _A voz era de satisfação, Sam tinha certeza.

_- Dean, sem suspense, por favor!_

_- A assistence social é uma gatinha difícil! _

_- Dean!_

_- Sério cara, estou numa clínica ao lado do escritório dela, esperando ser chamado para fazer um exame. _

_- Exame?_

_- DNA Sam, Louise exigiu que eu e Ben fizéssemos. Ela acha que Ben é meu. _

_- Isso é sério?Quero dizer, ela não é a única que acha isso.. Você aceitou numa boa? Ah, uh.. Eu e Bobby falamos sobre isso hoje cedo, achei que você talvez não achasse que é uma boa hora e.._

_- Sam, ela conseguiu entrar em contato com os tios da Alemanha. Eles estão vindo pra cá. Como Ben não tem nenhum responsável legal além deles, teria que ir pra um orfanato até os tios chegarem. Eu nunca permitiria. Então esse foi o trato, eu faria o exame, e ela conseguiria autorização para Ben ficar conosco até os tios chegarem. ­_

Dean falava e ao mesmo tempo acompanhava com os olhos o trabalho meticuloso de Ben ao abrir todas as revistas penduradas no revisteiro fixado na parede, como um varal de revistas. Ele abriu todas em alguma página de anúncio de biquini, ou cosmético, ou roupas, ou jóias, mas sempre com uma mulher bonita visível para quem olhasse para aquela parede. Queria ele mesmo ter tido aquela idéia.

- _Ela conseguiu? Ben ficará conosco até lá?_

_- Ainda não sei, estou esperando para fazer o exame. Quando eu sair vou direto ao escritório dela para saber. _

_- Ok. Ah, Dean_

_- O que?_

_- O funeral será hoje no fim da tarde. Norah levantou uma questão. Será que Ben deve ir?_

_- Merda! Eu tinha me esquecido completamente que mais cedo ou mais tarde haveria um funeral. Acho que não podemos decidir isso Sam. Vou perguntar ao Ben. Quando tiver a resposta da assistete social eu aviso. _

_- Ok. _

Ben e Dean saíam do escritório de Louise quando Dean perguntou, enquanto entravam no carro:

- _Você está bem? acha que pode sobreviver depois de todo esse sangue que tiraram de você?_ – Num tom amistoso, tentando descontraí-lo para o próximo tópico.

- _Estou sim! nem foi tão ruim! Só não entendi porque eu e você tivemos que fazer esse exame se não estamos doentes...tem alguma doença contagiosa se espalhando por aí?_

_- Não! haha! Não, é uma outra coisa, mas não precisa pensar nisso agora, quando o resultado sair, se houver alguma coisa você será o primeiro a saber. _

_- Tudo bem então!_

_- Ben_

_- O que?_

_- O funeral da sua mãe será hoje à tarde, você acha que deve ir? – _Sabia que nao devia ter sido tão direto, mas simplesmente não conseguia ser sutil, ele era assim e pronto!

Ben fez uma careta. O tempo que ele estava passando com Dean estava sendo muito bom. Não que o fizesse esquecer do que houve com sua mãe, mas ele tinha pensado bem menos nisso, e não tinha sentido medo, nem por um momento desde que Dean chegou.

- _Você vai estar lá?_

_- Se você quiser ir, é claro que vou _

_- Eu quero. Eu consigo – _Queria acreditar nas próprias palavras.

Depois disso o silêncio prevaleceu. Quando Dean estacionou entre a casa de Lisa e a de Norah Sam e Bobby já o esperavam na calçada.

- _Então Dean? Você conseguiu?_ _Ben ficará conosco?_

_- Sim Sam! Ben fica conosco até os tios chegarem da Alemanha. Não sei o que Louise disse à eles, mas sei que ela os convenceu, é o que basta! _– Depois de alguns momentos pensativo completou – _Quem diria? nós, assim, do lado da lei? hahaha_

_- É Dean, quem diria...E o exame? _

_- O resultado demora de 3 a 5 dias. Isso com todo o "incetivo" que eu dei ao pessoal do laboratório... _

_- Dean, estou morrendo de fome, será que podemos almoçar? – _Reclamou Ben.

Só então Dean se deu conta que já passava da uma hora da tarde. Tinham perdido a manhã inteira naquele laboratório.

- _Claro! Também estou morrendo de fome! Quem mais quer almoçar? _

_- Eu! – _respondeu Sam, numa risada

- _Eu! _– Bobby levantou a mão, também entrando na brincadeira

Entraram no Impala rumo à lanchonete. Norah observava tudo da janela.

Depois que todos já haviam pedido, Dean finalmente começou:

- _O que você fizeram enquanto estivemos fora? _

_- Bem, pesquisamos algumas coisinhas aqui e acolá. conversamos com vizinhos... – _Bobby explicava, paciente.

_- E? – _Dean quis saber.

- _E o que estamos procurando ainda está por aqui. Tudo que pudemos ratrear vem dar aqui. Esse filho de uma mãe está por aqui, e acho que está brincando conosco! – _O mais velho estava indignado.

_- Eu desconfiei que talvez ele não tivesse ido embora. Mas me pergunto onde ele está, e porque ainda não nos mostrou seus olhinhos roxos? Não dá pra entender! _

_- Quando você entender um dem...bem, quando você conseguir entender um me avise! _

_- Sam? – _Perguntou Ben, um pouco de receio em sua voz.

- _Sim?_

_- Você ia dizer demônio né? Por que vocês não dizem isso na minha frente? Eu já entendi que o que matou minha mãe foi um d-e-m-ô-n-i-o. Podem falar! _– Dean tentou identificar o que era mais forte naquele momento, a raiva, a tristeza, ou o medo na voz do garoto.

- _Ben, não leve a mal. Eu sei que você é o garoto mais corajoso que eu já conheci. Mas é que nós não estamos acostumados a ter uma criança por perto, mesmo que você saiba de algumas coisas terríveis, é nosso instinto proteger entende? não é por mal._

- _Eu entendo Sam. Só estou tentando dizer que eu sou forte, e você podem me dizer tudo, tá?_

_- Certo! Quando surgirem novidades nós te contaremos!_– Sam deu um sorriso e bagunçou os cabelos de Ben, arrancando dele uma risada.

Essa era a deixa para encerrar o assunto. Todos almoçaram sem muita conversa, e o pouco papo era sobre temas aleatórios, porque os três homens sabiam bem que deviam preservar Ben desse assunto, mais do que nunca.

Dean e Bobby foram investigar mais durante a tarde, e Sam ficou responsável por manter Ben entretido.

- _Eu não acredito que não preciso ir pra escola e você me traz à uma biblioteca! – _O rapazinho estava bem indignado pro seu tamanho.

- _Tem umas coisas que você vai gostar por aqui._ – Sam disse, lembrando de como era estar na pele de Ben, saber que estão sempre escondendo alguma coisa de você.

- _Duvido. _

Sam pegou alguns livros antigos sobre mitologia e história pagã, abriu-os em cima da mesa e começou a dar uma aula à Ben sobre Changelings, Strighas e outras criaturas que ele já havia enfrentado desde que tinha a idade de Ben. O menino ficou maravilhado. Claro que na vida real aquilo devia ser muito mais assustador do que nos livros, mas aquela tarde foi melhor do que qualquer dia na escola.

Por volta das 4 da tarde quando Sam e Ben chegaram ao motel, Dean e Bobby já os esperavam. Pelas caras animadas de todos, a tarde havia rendido bons frutos.

- _Ei gatotão!_ – Disse Dean ao menino, que estava sorrindo e super empolgado. – _Esse sorriso é animador! Sam te levou para ver uma gatinhas é?_

_- Não! Algo bem diferente disso!_

_- Ah, e eu posso saber onde foram? – _Dean tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Sam e Ben trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade que deixou Dean no mínimo, desconfortável.

- _Não posso dizer Dean. É um segredo, não é Sam?_

_- É, nosso segredo amigão! – _Sam respondeu, um sorriso se formando no canto da boca. Não pôde evitar achar graça no olhar de ciúme que o irmão lançou.

- _Segredo é? hum. Ok, eu e Bobby também vamos manter tudo o que descobrimos em segredo e..._

Bobby e Sam explodiram numa gargalhada. Ben não entendeu a piada, mas também teve vontade de rir. Depois de alguns segundos Dean percebeu como estava sendo infantil, e deixou-se levar pela onda de gargalhadas. Era uma daquela crises de riso coletivas, que começa por uma razão boba, e de repente não se consegue parar, mesmo quando já nem se lembra mais do que se estava rindo. Nenhum dos três homens conseguia se lembrar de rir tanto nos últimos tempos.

O primeiro a parar de rir foi Ben. E fez todos pararem quando respirou fundo e disse:

- _O enterro da minha mãe é daqui a pouco, não é Dean?_

Dean engoliu o riso. Em seco. Sentiu a garganta arder.

- _É sim Ben, você tem certeza de que quer ir?_

_- Tenho, só preciso passar em casa antes, prometo que é bem rapidinho. _

_- Claro. _

Os quatro chegaram ao cemitério por volta das 16:45. Ben fez questão de vestir roupa preta (não que não fosse comum ele usar esta cor, mas estava usando uma camiseta vermelha o dia todo). Os irmãos e Bobby também trajaram luto.

Dean contou mais ou menos 30 pessoas na capela, em sua maioria vizinhos e colegas de trabalho, que cercaram Ben, ávidos por dar os pêsames ao menino.

Ben começou a ficar nervoso. As mãozinhas tremiam e a sacola que ele carregava chacoalhava. Dean tentou pegar as sacola, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava levá-lo para dentro da capela o mais rápido possível e afastá-lo daquelas pessoas. Ben segurou a sacola com firmeza, deixando claro que não queria largá-la.

Em frente ao altar estava o caixão, de madeira escura, brilhante e Ben sabia que nunca mais conseguiria gostar de móveis feitos de madeira escura e brilhante.

Dean sentiu um frio na barriga. Já tinha estado em muitos velórios e enterros (e desenterros), mas não de uma pessoa próxima. O mais perto disso foi quando cremou o corpo de seu pai, mas não foi uma cerimônia exatamente oficial. Já passava das cinco e o padre ainda não havia começado. Sam e Bobby sentaram-se na primeira fila, enquanto Dean ficou com Ben num banco ao lado do caixão. Nenhum dos dois tinha conseguido olhar o corpo.

Sam também sentiu de súbito um frio na barriga, mas definitivamente, não foi pela tensão do momento. De trás da sacristia ele viu sair aquela mulher. Longos cabelos castanhos com cachos nas pontas, e os olhos cinzas mais expressivos com que os olhos castanho-esverdeados de Sam já tinham cruzado. Suas pernas resolveram tremer e ele agradeceu por estar sentado. Seus olhos acompanharam quando ela se dirigiu à seu irmão. "_Claro, é sempre com o Dean..." _Pensou, uma ponta de inveja nesse pensamento.

- _Dean! Graças a Deus que você chegou. O padre não quer realizar a cerimônia. _

_- Louise! Não sabia que você vinha. E como assim não quer realizar? _

_- Não quer. Disse que... –_ E fez sinal para que ele se levantasse e saísse de perto de Ben para que ela pudesse falar. Os dois caminharam alguns passos em direção ao banco onde Bobby e Sam estavam.

_- Ele disse que não vai realizar a cerimônia de uma suicida – ­_Louise disse num sussuro, mas alto o suficiente para que Sam ouvisse. Antes que Dean pudesse responder algo, Sam se manifestou.

- _Dean, vamos conversar com ele, quem sabe a gente consegue convecê-lo... – _Sam se sentiu um estúpido por tentar parecer charmoso numa situação daquelas. Aliás, achava que tinha parecido tudo, menos charmoso.

- _Prazer Louise Courson, assitente social. – _Disse, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo, com seu melhor sorriso. Sentiu-se uma estúpida por tentar parecer charmosa numa situação daquelas. Aliás, achava que tinha parecido tudo, menos charmosa.

_- Ah, ei! Sou Sam, Winchester. _

_- Irmão do Dean, eu presumo. _

_- Exatamente. – _Resnpodeu sorrindo, e odiando por um momento o fato de seu irmão sempre vir primeiro na lista dos cobiçados pelas mulheres..

_- Desculpe interromper.. – _Dean pigarreou e começou – _Mas acho que eu e Sam temos que persuadir um padre ali atrás, antes que todo mundo comece a estranhar o atraso. _

_- Claro, vamos lá. Bobby, fique de olho no Ben. _– Sam respondeu, já puxando Dean para a sacristia e sendo seguido por Louise.

Ben levantou, deu dois passos em direção ao caixão e voltou. Sentou-se. Lervantou-se mais uma vez e foi sentar com Bobby.

- S_erá que posso ficar sentado aqui do seu lado até eles voltarem? Não quero conversar, só queria ficar aqui. – _O menino parecia sem expressão, completamente amortecido.

- _Claro filho – _Ele respondeu num tom compreensivo e paternal, e passou o braço pelo ombro de Ben, encostando o menino em seu peito.

Eles ficaram sem ao menos se mexer durante muitos minutos, Ben já havia perdido a noção do tempo quando viu Dean, Sam, Louise e o Padre saírem da sacristia. Sam retornou ao seu lugar, e Ben, respondendo a um olhar de Dean também voltou para onde estava sentado antes.

Louise sentou-se ao lado de Bobby, que ficou entre ela e Sam, sentindo-se no mínimo desconfortável, até que Norah apareceu.

_- Bobby, por que não senta-se comigo aqui ao lado? Estou me sentindo um pouco perdida com esse banco inteiro só pra mim. – ­_Bobby ponderou, não sabia qual situação seria pior, mas resolveu sentar-se com Norah, o olhar de Sam lhe disse qual decisão seria mais sensata.

A cerimônia durou pouco menos de meia hora. Ben segurava a mão de Dean, que havia fixado o olhar em algum ponto dos vitrais no teto desde o instante em que o padre começou a falar.

Sam estava suando frio. Seu coração estava disparado e tinha uma centena de borboletas batendo asas em seu estômago. O perfume que vinha da mulher sentada ao seu lado o sufocava, mas ao mesmo tempo ele tinha a sensação de que não conseguiria continuar respirando sem aquele aroma no ar.

Louise não conseguiu ouvir uma palavra do que o padre disse. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Tinha uma mulher sendo velada bem à sua frente e ela só conseguia pensar que Deus existia. Ou aquela história do "segredo" funcionava mesmo. Ela tinha desejado Sam Winchester mais cedo no escritório, exatamente daquele jeito. Disfarçadamente olhou para o lado, ele tinha os olhos vidrados no altar, mas ela podia jurar que ele também não estava prestando atenção. Ele tinha mãos perfeitas. E aquele cheiro. Seria colônia? loção pós-barba? sabonete? Era um perfume vagamente familiar, mas nele, era diferente, como se a pele daquele homem tivesse um perfume próprio, inebriante.

Bobby tentou ignorar a maioria das conversas que Norah tentava começar. Que velha fofoqueira insuportável!

Quando a cerimônia terminou todos se dirigiram para o ponto onde ficaria o túmulo de Lisa. Ben não soltava a mão de Dean. Antes de deixarem o altar, Dean olhou o corpo de Lisa. Um nó lhe subiu na garganta e lágrimas encheram seus olhos. Ele respirou fundo, tentou engolir aquele nó. Ben não havia olhado ocorpo, não havia chorado, então ele não podia fazer isso, de jeito nenhum.

todos se reuniram formando um círculo ao redor da cova aberta, onde o caixão foi posicionado. O Chefe de Lisa quis dizer alguma palavras, e pouco antes de começarem a cobrir o caixão com terra, Ben correu e abriu a sacola que não havia soltado desde que passaram em casa. Parou bem ao lado do buraco e começou a jogar alguns desenhos, pequenas esculturas de papel marchê e outros trabalhos de arte com as características típicas de que foram feitos por uma criança.

-_ Mamãe, eu fiz isso pra você. Eram seus preferidos, todos aqueles dos dias das mães e também aqueles dois do natal passado. Eu sempre achei isso horrível, mas sei que você gostava, quero que fique com eles, não vou precisar. – ­_Ben dizia num tom íntimo, como se tivesse dando um presente à sua mãe antes de ir pra faculdade. Como se a qualquer momento ela fosse responder ao que ele dizia.

Um vento de repente cortou o ar, sacudindo os galhos das árvores próximas. Dean e Sam se olharam. Sabiam muito bem que não era só um vento. Olharam ao redor, nada. De repente Ben se levantou e ficou olhando fixamente à frente da cova, num ponto adiante de onde estavam as pessoas. Louise acompanhou o olhar de Sam, que acompanhou o olhar de Dean que acomapanhava o olhar de Ben. Bobby já tinha visto.

Lisa estava num vestido lilás, os cabelos ao vento, não havia nos pulos as marcas de sua morte. Ela estava em paz. Olhava para Ben com um sorriso e parecia desenhar alguma palavra nos lábios. O olhar de Dean corria de Lisa para Ben e vice-versa. Depois de alguns segundos, viu Ben fazer um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e enxugar com o polegar a lágrima que caía, sendo subtituída por um sorriso.

E então ela se foi, para sempre.


End file.
